The WHAM Trio
The WHAM Trio is a character group created by Sarah West. The members are Annie Glass, Madison "Maddie" Wright, and Emily Hart. They were born last A. 2006 B. 2007 Answer: Appearances Annie has black hair and blue eyes. Her normal outfit consists of a pink shirt with a pink jacket, pink shorts, and pink shoes. Maddie has curly blonde hair and brown eyes. Her normal outfit consists of a mint green T-shirt, green overalls, and green sneakers. Emily has brown hair and brown eyes. Her normal outfit consists of a purple T-shirt, a purple skirt, and purple sneakers. Personalities Annie Annie is a stick-to-the-script realist that only does, says, and acts to make sense. She loves the people around her, be it her family or her friends. When it comes to education, her highest grade is in social studies and math. She might be a smart-alec, but she still acts her age, and people love her the way she is. Madison Maddie believes that she is greater than life, but in the most sarcastic way possible. She goes to school just for the fun of it, and whatever she hears comes out the other way. She has many best friends, and is very involved in what happens around her, whether it happens to her or not. Emily Emily is a down-to-earth person, and is very loyal to her friends. She is pure at heart, but when things come to risk, she's very willing to sacrifice whatever she has for something or someone she cares for very much. She has an aesthetic for beautiful colors and a soft spot for living life that she deeply cares for. Interests Annie's Interests Likes *Puns *Games *Crocheting *Dogs *Donuts *Quilts *Basketball *Horses *The Lion Guard *Steven Universe *Clarence *Mixels *Animal Jam *Atomic Betty *Miraculous Ladybug *Chowder *Star Wars *Chillwave music *Alvin and the Chipmunks *Dexter's Laboratory *Ben 10 *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Gravity Falls *Jangle pop music *3D models *Pastel colors *Dinosaurs *Playing the ukulele *Exploring new places *Conspiracy theories *Superhero comics *Lego *Jenga *Tennis *Peanuts *Unikitty *The Secret Life of Pets *Math *Pop music *Vision boards *Notebooks *Hamsters *DIY crafts *Folk music *Rock music *Astrology *Horoscopes *Web animation *Slugterra *Teen Titans *Pororo the Little Penguin *The Amazing World of Gumball *Rodeo Stampede *Golf *Chalk painting *Roller skating Dislikes *When no one takes her seriously Madison's Interests Likes *Horse riding *Conspiracy theories *Nachos *Cycling *Basketball *Street hockey *Mountain climbing *Mermaids *Minecraft *Monster High *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee *Hey Arnold *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Oggy and the Cockroaches *Lilo and Stitch *Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends *The Powerpuff Girls *Tokidoki *Toy Story *Ninjago *Wind surfing *Dragons *Art Dislikes Emily's Interests Likes *Collecting things *Cooking *Uno *The Game of Life *Strawberry Shortcake *Glam rock music *Country pop music *Fallout *R&B music *TED Talks *Sushi *Electropop music *Alternative rock music *Cats *Poetry *Arthur *Littlest Pet Shop *Adventure Time *Tom and Jerry *As Told by Ginger *Electronic-dance music *Pop-rock music *Nature *Jigsaw puzzles *Baroque pop music *Lego Friends *Yoga Dislikes Trivia *They appear in the video Make the Most of It. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Kids Category:Groups Category:Sarah West's Own Characters